Shattered
by Pir8grl
Summary: Tag scene to Orison. Thank you (as always!) to the lovely tenroseforeverandever. ***


Mulder observed his partner out of the corner of his eye, watching as she picked up her hairbrush, then set it down again, then aimlessly rearranged the items on the bathroom counter. He could see the fine tremor in her hands that she was fighting to control. Scully was the strongest person he'd ever known, but no one expected her to be strong right this moment - not him, not Skinner…no one but herself.

Scully looked up from her aimless dithering at the sink when Mulder folded his lanky frame across the bathroom doorway.

"Mulder, what are you doing?"

"Well, the thing is, Scully, I'm afraid to let you out of my sight. See, once you close this door, and turn on the water, you'd be completely isolated. Anything could happen. A sasquatch could come through the window -"

"That window there?" Scully teased, gesturing to the eighteen inch square set high on the wall.

Mulder shrugged slightly. "I don't think I can handle that yet, so I'm just gonna sit right here." He smiled blandly and turned his attention to his magazine, angling his body away from the shower to give her some semblance of privacy.

A rueful smile tugged at Scully's lips. He knew her so well…well enough to know that she was terrified to be alone right now, but also well enough to allow her to salvage some shreds of her pride.

"You're gonna sit right there and protect me from the sasquatch?"

He nodded.

"Just keep your eyes where they belong," she scolded half-heartedly.

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Mulder tapped lightly on the half-open bedroom door. "Hey Scully - you decent? Pizza's here."

"I'm not really hungry, Mulder."

"Aw, come on - I got half of it veggie, just for you. You wouldn't want it to go to waste, would you?" he cajoled.

"I suppose I should try to eat something," she said quietly, opening the door.

He smiled when he saw that she was wearing a tee shirt and sweat pants of his. They were adorably oversized on her tiny frame.

Scully noticed his grin. "I…ah…think I forgot to pack pajamas."

"Whatever you need, Scully. I told you to make yourself at home."

She settled beside him on the couch and nibbled half-heartedly at a slice of veggie pizza. Mulder glanced at her side-wise, then reached out to snitch a piece of green pepper from her slice.

"Hey!" Scully protested, nabbing a bit of pepperoni from his and popping it into her mouth. She giggled at the absurdity of the situation and bumped her head against his shoulder.

"Mulder, you know…you can stop trying so hard. Really. I'm not going to break."

Mulder set his pizza back in the box, wiped his hands, and turned to face her. "I think you are," he said seriously. "I think you need to. What happened tonight was not 'nothing,' and no one - least of all, me - will think any less of you for having a perfectly normal reaction to it. Don't try to hold it all inside, Scully."

"Mulder…it's…I'm afraid if I let go, I'll shatter into so many pieces that I'll never be able to put them all back together again."

"That's what I'm here for," he assured her.

* * *

The storm broke in the predawn hours. Scully's terror filled scream had Mulder on his feet and stumbling towards his bedroom before his eyes were even properly open. He relaxed somewhat when he saw that her eyes were wide and staring, and her face beaded with sweat - the obvious aftermath of a nightmare - and simultaneously cursed himself to heeding her assertion that she didn't need him to stay with her.

He sat on he edge of the bed and touched her face gently. "Scully? It's me, Mulder. You're safe now. Do you understand me? You're safe. I'm here, and I won't let anything hurt you."

Scully's breath rattled in harsh gasps as she struggled to control herself.

"Hey," Mulder whispered.

She launched herself into his arms, her body shaking with the force of her sobs as her fingers scrabbled for a hold on him.

* * *

"It's all right…I've got you," he soothed. "Just let it out." He leaned back with Scully cradled close in his arms and waited for the tempest to subside.

Mulder rolled over and scrubbed at his eyes. A polite knocking at the door - that's what had dragged him from sleep. He glanced down at Scully's tearstained face, and brushed a tendril of hair back from her cheek.

Another knock sounded, and Mulder gently disentangled himself from Scully and swung his legs over the side of the bed, heading for the door, before another knock disturbed his partner's hard-won rest.

"Mrs. Scully," he mumbled, surprised when he saw who his early morning visitor was. He automatically reached for one of the grocery bags she was carrying.

"I had an idea you wouldn't have much in the way of real food on hand," she said, by way of explanation.

"Guilty as charged. I'm sorry…did Dana call you last night?" he asked, blearily trying to recollect.

"Assistant Director Skinner called me."

"Sorry…rough night."

"So I gather."

"She's all right, Mrs. Scully. She's sleeping now."

Margaret Scully set down the rest of the groceries, and peeked through the doorway. She made no comment on her daughter's attire, or the fact that her arms were wrapped tightly around one of Mulder's pillows. She smiled gently and reached up to touch Mulder's stubbly cheek. "Thank you for taking care of my baby girl, Fox."

"We take care of each other."

"I know you do. Why don't you get some rest? I'll wake you both when breakfast is ready."

"OK. Um…I'll be on the couch."

"Fox, I think you should be wherever you need to be."

"This isn't about me."

"No, it's not," she agreed.

Mulder nodded slowly, then turned and walked back to his bedroom. He slid carefully into bed, trying not to disturb Scully. Sensing his presence, she turned and nestled into his side. Mulder gently settled his arms around her and allowed his eyes to drift shut.


End file.
